Miranda
by LadySkyBlue
Summary: One-shot Cleon smutty?


' _Oh, vamos. ¿Es en serio? No tengo tiempo para esto'_

Claire miró por el espejo retrovisor a las parpadeantes luces azules y rojas. Gimiendo de pura frustración, se acordó de las palabras de Leon: _Es muy importante que llegues a tiempo esta noche. Ellos no dan este tipo de reservas a cualquiera._

' _El señor puntual me va a matar'_

La pelirroja se detuvo a un lado del camino y esperó a que el oficial llegara a su ventana. Sacó sus documentos de la cartera y la guantera para tenerlos listos.

_ "Licencia y registro, señora" El oficial dijo en una voz profunda. Ella las empujó por la ventana sin siquiera mirarlo. Tomando los documentos de las manos se inclinó un poco, _ "¿Sabe por qué la hice a un lado?"

' _Tch ¿por qué siempre hacen esas preguntas estúpidas? ¡Por supuesto que lo sé!'_

Claire sonrió dulcemente.

_ "Porque yo iba a alta velocidad, oficial." Él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

El hombre se quitó las gafas de sol, ya que era el atardecer, y las metió en la parte delantera de su uniforme.

_ "Estaba rebasando los setenta y dos en una zona de cuarenta y cinco." Él volvió a su vehículo para ejecutar su información.

' _¡Dios, date prisa! Tal vez si levanto mi falda un poco más y deshago el botón de mi blusa, él me termine dando solo una advertencia. Pffft, probablemente no. Parece que tiene el código penal metido demasiado en el culo para eso. Hmm, es un buen culo sin embargo'_ Pensó mientras lo comprobaba por el espejo lateral.

El oficial en azul regresó momentos después.

_ "Señora, por favor, salga del vehículo."

' _¿Qué carajo? ¿Es en serio? ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!'_ Claire salió del coche y cerró la puerta, con un estruendoso envión. El hombre apretó los dientes.

_ "¿Hay algún problema, oficial?" Pidió con serenidad fingida.

_ "Este auto fue reportado como robado por el dueño hace dos horas. Dese la vuelta y ponga las manos en el vehículo" Afirmó el asunto con total naturalidad.

Claire levantó las manos, indignada.

_ "¡Oh, tienes que estar bromeando!" Esos ojos azules verdosos perforaron los suyos como si dijera: _¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? __ "¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¡El dueño del vehículo me entregó las malditas llaves en la mano!"

Como si no le hubiera protestado, el oficial tomó su radio prendida al cinturón de sus pantalones, y continuó con su deber.

_ "264 a despachar. Voy a necesitar un agente oficial femenino para el cacheo de una sospechosa" Él la miró por encima del radio _ "Dese la vuelta. No deje la parte delantera del vehículo. ¿Puedo revisar su coche?"

Claire dio un gesto desdeñoso.

_ "Por supuesto."

Ugh, bien podía ir despidiéndose de su cena. No podía creer que Leon le estuviera haciendo esto. ¿¡Prestarle su auto y luego reportarlo como robado, en serio?! Si era una mala broma, se había sobrepasado esta vez. Ohoho, Si estaba buscando una pelea, ella le iba a dar una.

Mientras tanto, el pinchazo de oficial, encontró una 9mm bajo el asiento del Dodge Challenger y la colocó a modo de muestra en el techo del vehículo. La miró con suspicacia.

_ "¿Le importaría explicar por qué estaba en el coche?" El hombre cabeceó, señalando el arma.

Claire apretó los dientes.

_ "Tengo permiso y los papeles reglamentarios para portar ese tipo de… 'accesorios', oficial"

_ "¿A caso se está burlando de mí?"

_ "No, en absoluto"

_ "Por favor, ponga sus manos sobre el vehículo" Él dijo estoicamente mientras rodeaba la parte delantera del coche _ "Parece que no será posible el envío de una mujer policía para que la registre" El agente se acercó a sus espaldas. _ "¿Tiene algo en su cuerpo que atente contra mi persona?"

' _¡Increíble!'_

_ "Sólo la navaja atada en mi muslo, oficial"

Él rozó sus dedos a lo largo de la parte inferior de la falda, recorriendo lo suficiente como para quitar el arma blanca de su escondite.

_ "¿Hay algo más?" Dijo que cerca de su oído.

_ "Nada más, oficial"

_ "Muy bien" Suspiró cerca de su cuello _ "¿A dónde te diriges con tanta prisa?" Le pasó los dedos por el borde de su blusa.

_ "Me iba a encontrar con mi novio y unos amigos para cenar. Yo _**tenía**_ reservas" Ella moduló mientras lo sentía recorrer sus piernas en lánguidas caricias.

_ "Hmm. Hombre afortunado. Eso no explica por qué se informó que el vehículo es robado" Él la agarró por la muñeca y la colocó detrás de su espalda, seguido por el clic de un brazalete de metal frío.

_ "¡Espere!" Ella dijo, dándose la vuelta _ "No sé por qué él haría algo como esto, pero tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para solucionar la situación. No puedo ir a la cárcel"

_ "Señora, ¿Usted me está proponiendo algo?" Pidió, sin soltar la muñeca esposada.

Claire pasó una mano delicada sobre su pecho.

_ "Bueno, de hecho… si, oficial, ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer?"

Ella tuvo que admitir que era muy guapo. Las luces rojas y azules reflejaban en su pelo castaño claro.

_ "Yo podría ser persuadido" Con total naturalidad, el oficial apagó la radio pegada a su cadera _ "¿Qué tiene en mente?"

Ella deslizó el brazo alrededor de su cuello.

_ "Bueno, siempre he querido tener sexo en el capó de un coche de policía"

_ "¿Qué diría tu novio?" Plantó la duda mientras la liberó de las esposas.

_ "Él está tratando de hacerme arrestar, realmente no me importa lo que me pueda decir ahora mismo." La pelirroja dijo con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

El oficial la miró, evaluando sus opciones. Esta era claramente una mujer peligrosa.

_ "Creo que tenemos que hacer un registro de las cavidades. Por favor, dé un paso atrás hacia el vehículo policial, señora"

Él la condujo de nuevo al lado del pasajero del vehículo. Apoyada en el lateral del coche, ella lo miró a través de gruesas pestañas.

_ "Oficial…" Claire miró a su placa de identificación _ "Kennedy ¿No va a leerme mis derechos?"

Ella todavía no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo ahí en medio de la carretera desierta. ¡Iban a llegar tarde a su propia fiesta de compromiso!

Dando un paso más cerca, el oficial Kennedy la hizo volverse para que se enfrentara al coche. Leon presionó su pecho al ras de la espalda de Claire, agarrándola de sus manos y colocándolas sobre el capó del móvil policial.

_ "Usted tiene el derecho a permanecer en silencio." Le susurró al oído. Empujando sus piernas separadas lo más lejos que irían en su falda lápiz de color gris carbón, continuó. _ "Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usado en su contra en un tribunal de justicia"

Leon retrocedió para examinarla en esa posición. Todos sus músculos se contrajeron en anticipación. Levantándole la falda hasta descubrir su firme trasero, los ojos del rubio vagaron por sus curvas, todo un espectáculo para su excitación. _'lencería de encaje, sí que me conoce muy bien'._ Metió los dedos en los lados de sus bragas.

_ "Usted tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado-"

Se interrumpió cuando deslizó la prenda hacia abajo, lentamente. Le permitió elevar un poco los pies para retirarla, mientras le pasaba sus manos sobre las piernas blancas y firmes. Leon le pellizcó la carne bajo la mejilla izquierda y le dio una nalgada enérgica y sorpresiva, lo que la hizo chillar. Se apretó firmemente contra ella mientras colocaba las bragas de encaje en el capó del coche.

_ "Esas también deberían considerarse armas, ¿no lo cree?" Presionó su erección contra ella al hablarle al oído. Recibió un gemido suave en respuesta.

Rápidamente, la dio vuelta y la apoyó contra el capó. Con la respiración pesada y ademanes medio bruscos, ella le desabrochó el cinturón de los pantalones, mientras él le desabrochaba la blusa de seda negra.

_ "Si usted no puede pagar un abogado se le proporcionará uno"

Claire azotó el cinturón en el aire cuando lo liberó de los bucles y lo arrojó al suelo. Leon le sacó la seda sobre los hombros mientras ella se apresuraba para liberarlo de sus pantalones. Impaciente, por su toque, Claire se arqueó cuando la mano callosa le ahuecó un pecho. Él continuó murmurando contra su cuello, dejando un reguero de besos calientes contra la piel erizada y sensible.

_ "Usted puede decidir en cualquier momento, ejercer estos derechos y no responder a cualquier pregunta o hacer cualquier declaración hasta el momento"

Leon se abrió camino hacia su boca hambrienta y la besó entre jadeos y suspiros. Podía sentirla completamente abandonada a la excitación. Claire liberó su erección y lo trajo más cerca.

_ "¿Entiende estos derechos tal como se los he explicado?" Los ojos turquesas de ella fulguraban en el crepúsculo. Un espectáculo que robaba el aliento. Inclinándose sobre Claire, él empujó con delicada firmeza en su interior.

_ "Mmm, sí oficial." Ella gimió, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Moviéndose lentamente, Leon terminó con la Miranda.

_ "Después de haber entendido estos derechos, ¿desea hablar conmigo ahora?" Él le dio un empuje rápido.

_ "¡Sí!" Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

_ "Bueno, quiero oírte gritar para mí. "Él gruñó cuando comenzó un ritmo duro y rápido.

Efectivamente, Claire gritó por él, muchas veces. Esto era tan subido de tono al hacerlo en público y en un coche de policía. Sí que ya no le quedaba nada de novato al hombre junto a ella, solo el uniforme de recuerdo. Incluso le había dicho que ruta tomar para llegar al restaurante más rápido. Cuando ella le habló de esta fantasía, nunca imaginó que él fuera capaz de cumplírsela. Sin embargo, allí estaba viviéndola, gozando sobre el capó de una unidad policial, en el crepúsculo de una carretera vacía. ¡¿Quién diría que el agente de gobierno fuera tan audaz por una simple fantasía?!

Su orgasmo fue explosivo cuando él la sacudió hasta la médula. Claire se estremeció con un gemido lastimero y lo atrajo a su propia liberación. Incapaz de resistirse, Leon la apretó contra su pecho y la besó hasta acallar los gruñidos satisfactorios que se perdían en su garganta.

Se quedaron apoyados en el capó jadeando. Una pequeña sonrisa se coló en sus labios cuando descubrió la satisfacción agotada en los ojos de la pelirroja. Claire dio una pequeña risita.

_ "Usted, señor, es absolutamente un muy buen actor ¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto? Espera, tal vez no quiero saber"

Él se encogió de hombros.

_ "Me extraña que preguntes, Claire. Tengo contactos muy influyentes"

Ella lo miró momentáneamente mortificada por lo que él podría haber dicho a esos 'contactos'. Si le confesó su fantasía a algún compañero en la oficina, bien podrían ir despidiéndose ambos de su virilidad. Leon se rió.

_ "El auto fue un préstamo sin muchas explicaciones. Tiene sus ventajas el ser agente del gobierno"

Ella alzó una ceja.

_ "Y el uniforme es un viejo recuerdo de mi graduación de la academia" Aclaró como cuestión de hecho.

_ "Cierto, a veces olvido que fuiste un novato" Claire rió, bajándose del capó de un saltito.

_ "Ja-ja. Muy graciosa… Las cosas que hago para hacer realidad tus fantasías…"

Leon fue al maletero y sacó una bolsa de lona; comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, colocando el uniforme a un lado. Claire se acomodó la ropa.

_ "Oh, aguarda. Si realmente todo esto hubiera sido realista, ¿no tendrías que haber volcado el auto?" Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Claire pasó el índice por el capó del coche.

_ "Si sigues así tendré que esposarte y amordazarte… Y la próxima vez que azotes la puerta de _**mi auto**_ , voy a darte de nalgadas" Él advirtió con una sonrisa.

_ "¡Hm! Si claro. Si es que puedes atraparme primero" Ella se cruzó de brazos.

_ "No creo que me cueste mucho, Red. Además, me pareció que la que te di, la disfrutaste… y bastante" Él le giñó un ojo ante el rostro purpúreo de Claire. Ella hizo un mohín con la boca, prefiriendo callar. _ "Ah, ya me pareció" Leon rió.

Abrió la puerta del pasajero y apagó las luces. Dejó caer las llaves debajo de la alfombra del piso, la tomó de la mano y se dirigió de nuevo a su coche.

_ "Aguarda, ¿sólo vas a dejarlo aquí?" Ella dijo sobre el coche policial mientras subía en el lado del pasajero.

_ "Alguien debería estar aquí en unos treinta minutos para recogerlo. Además, tenemos reservas" Él sonrió y le besó la mano, antes de poner el coche en marcha.

_ "Pero pensé que las reservas eran para las siete"

_ "Solo te dije a ti que eran para siete. Sabía que ibas a llegar tarde y romperías el límite de velocidad para llegar a tiempo. Todo era parte del plan. Las reservas son para las nueve" Dijo con calma.

Claire sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

_ "Yo estaría muy enojada contigo si esto no hubiera sido tan increíble. Estás lleno de sorpresas, oficial Kennedy"

_ "Agente" Corrigió con pedantería fingida. Él le sonrió. _ "Si te gustó, entonces definitivamente vas a disfrutar de lo que he planeado para tu cumpleaños"

_ "¿Qué estamos haciendo para mi cumpleaños?" Ella se dio la vuelta en su asiento hacia él. El brillo travieso en sus ojos la volvió más curiosa. Él no dijo nada. _ "¿Es mejor que esto?" Leon sonrió con la mirada al frente _ "¿Es más travieso que esto?" Su sonrisa se volvió más socarrona.

¡Oh, ella no podía esperar!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fue cortito. Esta historia, es un drabble de otro fandom, pero tranquilos que he conseguido el permiso previo y correspondiente del verdadero autor. Para que no me tomateen. La adaptación es mía, pero la historia original pertenece a "Sexy blue eyed devils" del fandom Devil may cry. Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
